


Forgiven

by Evandar



Series: Evandar's Fic_Promptly Fills [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's his best friend, so of course he can forgive him for the Goblet Incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

Everything was still too raw; there was a part of him that still wanted to strangle Ron, or at least hex him into vomiting slugs again. But a bigger part had missed this and relished every crooked, guilty grin flashed his way as if there was a secret just the two of them shared.

“You’re my best friend,” he announced, dumping the golden egg onto his bed. “You always will be.” He turned to Ron and curled his fingers in the collar of his robes, dragging him down. “Don’t do that again,” he said, and sealed it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the fic_promptly DW community.


End file.
